


How to Save a Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean, Accountant Castiel, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Beta Jessica Moore, Dean in Denial, F/M, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Mutant Castiel, Mutant Dean Winchester, Mutant Hate, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Does Not Understand, Sam Ships It, Scarred Dean, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't like admitting his shortcomings. He's an Omega who runs a garage that restores classic cars, and he happens to be a mutant. Though he won't let anyone know and refuses to discuss it with his brother Sam. Castiel is an Alpha and a superhero. She works as an accountant by day and The Angel when criminals crop up.<br/>They meet when Dean walks in on a drug deal and   The Angel comes to his rescue. Except Dean has already beat the snot out of the badguys and walks away letting Castiel take the credit.<br/>But Dean's not out of the woods and when a ghost from his past starts haunting him again he may just need an angel to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester knew he shouldn't have asked them if their car was broken down. The beautiful Cadillac was just sitting there with two Alphas leaning on the side watching for someone to arrive. As an Omega Dean should have not even approached the pair, but when was the last time an Omega had to fear Alphas? Society had certainly changed and no one expected the old ways anymore. 

They snickered. "Shoulda kept walking pal." The one in the cheap suit replied. "You wanna handle dis one?" He turned to the burly looking meathead beside him. 

With a grunt the big one stepped toward Dean who was already making a hasty retreat. Dam he didn't have a useful ability in a fight. Why'd it have to be something so benign?

The Alpha ran him down easily. 

Dean hated being an Omega. He really fucking hated how much faster Alphas were. Dean could hold his own in a fight with anyone, but he wasn't the fastest. He didn't produce enough adrenaline, not in the least. 

He came down into a tackle hard. "God dam it!" He shouted angrily. "My brother's a lawyer. I'll sue you for sexual harasement!" He snarled trying to escape the bigger man. That was always a surprise for the Omega who happened to be pretty tall himself. 

"Hehe." The Alpha on top of him responded while standing up and yanking Dean with him wrapping his muscle bound arms tight like a cage. 

Dean was ready to bite the bastard's smug face. He would too. 

By this time someone was exchanging money for bags of white powder.  _Oh of course I walk right up to a couple of fucking drug dealers._

When the transaction was over Dean was shoved into their car trunk. That was a new one. And them he was driven somewhere. 

Too bad they didn't know he was one of  _them._ Dean had been twelve when his body had revealed a minor mutation that allowed him mental control over all things mechanical. 

The engine died. They cursed and swore and decided they needed to walk. The two Alphas were going to open the trunk. Dean had been listening. The lock gave way right as big and ugly leaned over to pop it. Dean kicked it up hard sending the Alpha backwards with a bloody nose. The other one pulled a gun.

Dean grinned when it clicked uselessly. "Looks like you ran out of luck." 

"The hell?" Cheap Suit swore and tried to grab Dean who was still in the car which had started back up and pulled away. 

"What's going on here?" He demanded. Dean found the tire iron and the Caddy stopped. 

"You messed with the wrong Omega." 

That notorious Alpha temper snapped and he charged Dean dropping his gun.  But the mechanic was ready and when the raging Alpha got too close he swung. It slammed into the moron's head with a resounding thunk. 

Dean grinned at the two felled crooks. "Maybe I should have listened to Sam and been a cop." He mused right as the sound of wings made him look up. 

A woman with graceful indigo wings that turned black at the tips landed near him.  She had short messy dark hair, her face was covered in strange blue markings and white makeup making it impossible to identify her face. Her bright blue eyes surveyed the scene. She wore a crisp white suit made of a fabric that looked surprisingly indestructible. Her shoes were simple white boots. Why white? Dean pondered as he stared at the local super hero.  

"Are you alright?" The Angel asked. She tilted her head at him. "You fought them off yourself." She stated simply.

"Yeah, I uh appreciate your trouble getting here, but I don't need a hero." He said before turning away. He just caught the barest hint of a scent. Like ozone, morning dew, and fresh honey. He almost turned around to get a better whiff, but he forced himself to keep going. He had to get back to his baby and go home for the night. 

The superhero watched him walk away deciding that the Omega was better left to handle himself. He'd easily taken care of two drug dealers that had been avoiding her for a while. How he had managed to defeat them remained a mystery. 

She waited for the police to show, they credited the victory to her and she took it knowing that the man had wanted it that way. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. 

The Angel left after the cops were done getting her signature on the documents stating she had lawfully apprehended them.  She could still smell him. It was a peculiarly strong scent for an Omega. One of whiskey, leather, and motor oil with the barest hint of baking apple pie buried underneath. The Alpha knew she had to see him again. Maybe if she searched... no that was stalker level and if she were caught stalking an Omega they'd revoke her hero's license for sure.

She couldn't lose that.

So she flew him hoping that maybe she'd fall prey to a happy accident. She just wanted to talk to him. Wanted to know how he had held his own against two Alphas who were biologically stronger than him. What kind of guile or skills did he posses? And was he just an average guy or something more?

Questions she didn't have answers for would certainly keep her up all night.

 

Dean fell asleep easily. He hadn't meant to use his 'powers' like that. He never did. The last thing he needed was attention and the hounding to become a hero. He didn't want to get noticed. He liked restoring cars and helping average people with average problems. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As far as the next week went it was quiet for Dean.  He worked on cars with his hands, he rarely used his powers unless it were physically impossible to fix a problem.  He ran the shop alone. Preferring to keep to himself. 

It was average regarding workload, but he found himself paying attention to news reports about the City's own super hero a little more. The Angel was famed for cleaning up crime even as it continually tried to rise. 

Dean didn't pay heroes much attention. He wasn't one of them, there was no reason he should even try. 

Friday came like it always did. Quietly and with no plans for the weekend besides relaxing and errands.

'You think they'll make you a hero? Ha! Some hero you could be!' Those words buzzed in his head and he shook it returning to working on the 57 Corvette he was under. 

Around lunch time the bell at the front rang. Dean climbed out from beneath and hurried to the counter. He closed the door to the shop and inhaled to get an idea of his customer. It always helped to know if he were dealing with an Alpha or not. 

The scent was one he had been thinking about over and over again. And he had no clue why he thought about it besides the fact that it was a unique combination. It was ozone, dew, and honey. Wide eyed he turned to find a dark haired blue eyed female Alpha in a business suit and trench coat.

"You." He mumbled in shock. Was this on purpose or coincidental? He narrowed his eyes. Had she come to make sure the Omega not-so-in-distress was ok?

"Oh." The woman said tilting her head. She looked at him in surprise and there was no doubt this was an accident. "I heard this was the place to bring older vehicles." She explained. 

"Yeah, I work on and restore cars from 79 and older. Anything after that you can take somewhere else." Dean replied. He didn't budge on his rules. This was his shop and he was the boss and crew all in one.

 "I have a 78 Lincoln Continental Mark V." 

"Barely make it in." Dean replied. He fiddled with a pen on the counter. They were avoiding the obvious questions. Her eyes fell on his wrists to the scar tissue that ringed them both. 

"Those look painful." The Alpha noted. It was obvious she was curious about them and using it to avoid the real topic they needed to discuss. 

Dean pulled his arms under the counter with a swallow fighting back the urge to shout. It wasn't like she'd left those marks on him. "I uh don't wanna talk about it." He acknowledged with finality. "So we going to pretend Monday night never happened?" He pinned her with a demanding look. She was the super hero everyone looked up to, the scent was the same. 

"Honestly I was hoping you hadn't caught my scent." She admitted.  "No, we can't ignore that now can we?" She returned the favor locking him with an even more intense gaze.  "I'm Castiel Surely." She stuck out a hand in greeting. 

Dean shook it with little enthusiasm. "Dean Winchester."

"Why did you just walk away? You could have taken credit for that work. You stopped a drug dealer I haven't been able to catch in three weeks of trying." Castiel tilted her head again pleading with him for answers.

"I didn't need the publicity. I just want to live my life, I enjoy working on cars, I'm no hero." He returned with a sigh. 

"How did you defeat them?" Her eyes grew bright with wonder. "The trunk reeked of you and the engine seems to be fine. They said it sized but no reason for such an event was found." 

"What are you getting at?" The Omega demanded with narrowed eyes. 

"Do you have abilities beyond the normal human realm?" She asked. It was a logical question to ask and it sent the man reeling.

"Why would you think that?!" He growled. "Look I'm just a mechanic. I restore cars." With that the discussion was closed. 

Castiel made a dissapointed face then turned towards the front entrance. "I need an oil change." 

"Why don't you just fly everywhere?" He questioned.

"Can't, then everyone would know everything about me. Sure some super heroes like all that attention. I get enough when I ccatch criminals. I don't want people asking me about fighting crime at the grocery store." She shrugged. 

"I see." Dean remarked feeling a little like an ass. "Well I can do that now if you'd like?" He offered. 

"But you were working on another vehicle." She reminded. 

"That one's gonna take a few days. Oil change in two hours." He said accepting the keys from her. As the key ring passed from slender fingers to calloused ones their skin brushed momentarily. 

Dean pulled back hastily while Castiel blushed a little. 

"You might want to go run an errand." He suggested.

"On the contrary, if you don't mind I'll just sleep while I wait. I spend much of my evenings stopping evil. A few extra hours might help." 

"Go ahead." He shrugged. If she wanted to sleep in an auto shop lobby that was her decision who was he to judge?

Castiel inhaled the scent of the Omega. He was a rather nice specimen. And she believed he was hiding the truth, he had to have some kind of power. She tried not to think of those green eyes of his and short neat blond hair. Dean was an attractive man to say the least.

She settled into a chair and closed her weary eyes. It wasn't long before she was asleep. 

 

Dean did the work slowly taking up those two hours once he realized she was dead on the chair and snoring. She must have been exhausted. Probably felt like that all the time.

He caught himself watching her from afar picking up the gentle undertones of honey in her scent. It was an alluring smell and he found himself drawn to it, to her.

For once in his life he was having decent conversations with an Alpha. Dean had always dated betas and for good reason. Alphas were on occasion known to get possessive or controlling in a relationship. So far Castiel seemed disinterested in him as an Omega but curious about his other peculiarities. 

Dean looked down and his sight brushed over his scarred wrists. The thick mangled flesh encircled each joint completely. For a moment he remembered the feeling of two iron shackles binding him tight while a pretend doctor shouted at him. 'Repeat after me! I am not a mutant!' The thick nasal voice with a heavy drawl echoed in his head. He subconsciously rubbed at the damaged skin. 

Dean shook the shadows of a time that was years in his past and filled out the paperwork for Castiel's oil change. He'd gone as far as to check the oil filter and then for good measure he had taken a quick look at the brakes and the engine. He would never let a car leave his garage if it weren't in top working order. 

Dean tapped the bell instead of shaking her awake. He pulled the sleeves of his coverall down so that she couldn't be reminded of them. 

Castiel slowly shifted and then realized it must be time to leave the garage.  Sure enough Dean was at the counter with some paperwork and probably a bill. 

She stretched before approaching and through a yawn smiled at him in gratitude. 

"Seventy-five dollars and 12 cents." Dean said when she glanced at the paper he slid to her. She pulled out cash and paid silently.

"Thank you." She said taking her keys back. 

"No prob. Bring it back if you have any trouble." Dean replied.

He watched her leave. Now she knew where he worked. The mechanic had a feeling he would be seeing an awful lot of her. That wouldn't be too bad. 

He kind of liked the Alpha.


End file.
